The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to a suspension device, and in particular an apparatus connecting a removable break-away shackle assembly to a conveyor system used in processing animal carcasses.
The processing of animal carcasses for consumption, including poultry carcasses, is a highly automated process conducted at a high rate of speed whereby many of the operations are performed by various machines located at processing stations. Movement of the carcasses is by way of an overhead conveyor system. The carcasses typically freely hang from a shackle assembly that is connected to the conveyor system. The shackle assembly generally includes a shackle and a suspension device that is connected to the conveyor system. The suspension device and the shackle may be independent thereby providing an indirect connection between the shackle and the conveyor system.
Shackle assemblies can become worn or damaged during use, or shackles can become separated from a suspension device, requiring replacement. As the carcasses move through the processing operation and the machines interact with them, the shackle and suspension device rotate and swing below the conveyor system causing the carcass or shackle to contact or become entangled with components of the processing machines or transportation system. If a shackle becomes entangled, it may separate from its suspension device as the conveyor system continues to advance through the processing operation, leaving the suspension device connected to the conveyor system, or the shackle assembly as a whole may separate from the conveyor system. Damaged or worn shackles and shackle assemblies need to be removed from conveyor system and replaced with minimal interruption to the moving conveyor system. In addition, suspension devices without shackles need to have new shackles reattached to the conveyor system with minimal disruption to the processing operation. Typically the conveyor system, and in turn the processing operation, must be stopped to remove or attach the shackles to the suspension device. Because conveyor systems can run great lengths, and instances of worn, damaged, or separated shackles or shackle assemblies can be frequent, interruptions of processing operations due to problems with shackles or shackle assemblies can be costly and time consuming.
Heretofore there has not been available a shackle assembly with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.